


this is halloween

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, The everyone lives on the island and there's no keyblades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: “You’re kidding.” Riku deadpanned when he opened the door to see Sora covered in toilet paper.Sora just grinned and shoved a bag out towards him, “Trick or Treat!”“Sora...” Riku shook his head, “Aren’t we a little old for this?”





	this is halloween

“You’re kidding.” Riku deadpanned when he opened the door to see Sora covered in toilet paper.

Sora just grinned and shoved a bag out towards him, “Trick or Treat!”

“Sora...” Riku shook his head, “Aren’t we a little old for this?” At sixteen this really should have stopped in his opinion.

“For candy? Riku what are you talking about.”

“No, for,” He waved a hand at Sora’s appearance. “This.”

Sora’s mouth turned downward in a pout but Riku knew him far too well to know he wasn’t really upset. “Come on Riku, you could join me.”

“Pass.”

“Please.” Sora dragged out the word like he always did when trying to get Riku to do something.

“You couldn’t get Roxas to join could you?” Riku guessed, noting the lack of Sora’s twin around him.

“That’s not the point Riku.”

Riku waited calmly for Sora to go on.

“The point is to have some fun, get dressed up, get candy. And no,” Sora cut him off before Riku could comment, “We aren’t too old.” Sora grinned at him but the effect was dimmed by toilet paper falling over his eye. “And I’m going to prove it.”

Riku was distracted by the toilet paper and didn’t quite catch the last part. “Wait, what? Sora what are you thinking?”

Sora continued to grin.

“No.”

 

~~

 

Kairi wouldn’t stop laughing when she opened the door. She kept at it even as she pulled out her phone to snap a picture and called for Namine to come see.

Riku hunched his shoulders, trying to appear smaller and maybe ultimately disappear. He couldn’t believe he’d let Sora talk him into this and on top of that, let Sora dress him in toilet paper as well.

Sora had glued glowsticks to some pieces and when Riku had asked ‘why’ just shrugged at him.

His phone pinged a moment later and he just knew that Kairi had sent a picture to the group chat with all their friends. He was going to bury his phone so he never had to see the responses.

“Can we just get on with this?” He aimed for nonchalant but knew it came out somewhat desperate.

Behind Kairi Namine giggled at them, slightly more refrained than her sister, and reached for the candy bowl at the side table near the door. Sora instinctively held his bag out for candy while Kairi took a step outside and sidled up to Riku.

“So Sora talked you into it?” Her eyes were bright in the porch lights and he could see the amusement in them. “Guess he really can get you to do anything.”

Riku huffed out a sigh and nodded, not even bothering to deny it given the state he was in. He looked down at Kairi, “Don’t suppose you want to come?” Even as he said it he regretted it a little. Lately due to school he and Sora hadn’t gotten to hang out the same amount they used to and much as he could do without the toilet paper covering him he had agreed because it meant spending some time with Sora alone.

“Yeah, Kairi!” Sora had gotten the candy and jumped back into the conversation, “You should join us! You too Namine.” He turned around to include Namine, looking between Kairi and Namine excitedly.

“No, you two have fun.” Kairi caught Riku’s eyes and winked. “But I expect a share tomorrow.”

“You can have mine.” Riku promised and Namine leaned over to drop some candy in his bag as well. “If you delete the photo.”

Kairi stuck her tongue out in return, saying nothing and walking back into her house with a wave at the two of them.

“It’s not a bad photo Riku.” Sora assured him as they turned to walk down Kairi’s driveway. “You could smile more though.” Sora reached over, pinching at Riku’s cheeks like he used to do when they were younger and he was trying to get Riku to smile.

Riku batted his hand away, trying not to laugh at the memory but failing which he guessed was what Sora had planned because Sora beamed at him.

Immediately Sora launched himself at Riku, sliding an arm over his shoulders though he had to stand on his toes to do it due to Riku’s growth spurt. He held his phone out in his other hand saying, “Cheeeeeese.” and snapping a picture of them while Riku was still laughing.

Riku groaned as Sora pulled away, “Don’t send that to the group chat.”

“I won’t,” Sora promised, holding his phone and looking at the picture he’d taken. “I just wanted a picture of the two of us.”

“Oh.” Riku felt his cheeks growing warmer and cleared his throat. “So next house?”

Sora jolted, looking away from his phone and shoving it in his pocket. “Yeah, next house!”

 

~~

 

They reached Sora’s cousin’s house and Ven had dressed up too when he answered the door.

“See.” Sora said, looking over at Riku. 

“Doesn’t count.” Riku countered. “Your family is all like this.” He teased.

Ven surprisingly refused their invite to join, explaining that he was meeting up with Aqua and Terra in a few minutes.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask him in the first place.” Riku said as they walked away.

Sora scratched the back of his neck, “I uh, actually didn’t ask anyone.”

Riku stopped, looking over at Sora surprised.

“I went to see you first.”

Riku opened his to point out that he’d asked Roxas but then thought back on their conversation. Sora hadn’t actually said he’d invited Roxas, he’d just deflected Riku’s question. He was getting sneakier, Riku’d have to look out for that. Sora also hadn’t invited Kairi or Namine first, just following Riku’s lead which didn’t seem like him at all.

He realized that he’d been quiet for a minute and Sora wasn’t really looking at him, just sneaking glances from the corner of his eyes. He nudged Sora, “Come on, if we’re going to do this we might as well do this right.”

Sora immediately brightened, “Yeah,” He reached down to take Riku’s hand, “Let’s go.”

Riku didn’t drop his hand when they got to the next house, even when Selphie stared at them with a sly grin.

At least the toilet paper helped hide the flush on his cheeks.

 

~~

 

The rest of the houses blurred by. Axel hadn’t given them candy, just laughed like Kairi had and called Roxas and Xion down to see. Roxas had shot his brother a single look when he’d seen the two of them that Riku was curious about but Sora had dodged again by dragging him to Aqua’s where they saw Ven again.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette had snickered, Tidus had complimented the costumes much to Sora’s delight and Riku’s bafflement, and Wakka had dumped the whole candy bowl in Sora’s bag. They’d avoided the creepy house on the hill where Xehanort lived.

Finally Sora called it in and they ended up on the beach, starring out at the island they’d visit over the summer and digging into their candy.

“You know, I was right.” Sora said, mouth full with a chocolate bar.

Riku rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t so bad. We’re still too old for it.”

Sora shoved him, “Stop trying to grow up so fast Riku, it’s boring.” Sora flopped down on the sand, still covered in toilet paper though he’d lost most of it as the night had gone on. Riku had pulled all his off and stuffed it in the bag, never to look at it again.

“Hey Sora,” Riku began, figuring he could finally get an answer now. “Why didn’t you invite the others?” In retrospect Sora would have been making a big deal of it like he had over the past few years and swapping costume ideas back and forth with everybody. This year Sora had said nothing and it’d all snuck up on them.

“Remember when it was just you and me?” Sora asked quietly after a while. “I love the others but we hadn’t had a night like that in a while.”

“We have movie nights all the time.” Riku pointed out, though they were supposed to be homework nights that always devolved into watching movies at either of their houses.

“It’s not the same. You’re always working lately through them.” Sora mumbled, sitting up and flinging sand everywhere. He fell silent, chewing at the candy as a distraction.

“You know I’m not going anywhere right?” Riku began.

“I’d just find you if you did.” Sora cut in, grinning.

“Yeah I don’t doubt it.” Riku shook his head. “But I’m not gonna leave you Sora.”

“So you’ll always come trick or treating with me.” Sora’s grin turned sly and Riku shoved at him only for Sora to duck.

“Not what I meant.”

“I know.” Sora leaned back on his hands and looked over at Riku, “Thanks Riku.”

Riku breathed out, reaching up to pull the toilet paper off Sora’s face so he could finally see him properly. He hesitated as he did but Sora didn’t stop him which encouraged him to lean in just a little. Sora closed the distance, his lips just barely grazing Riku’s.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Riku repeated again softly. 

Sora kissed him, more sure this time and Riku dragged a hand in Sora’s hair to pull him closer. If he’d known the night would lead to this he would have walked out his door with Sora sooner.

This was perfect though; the sand, the candy, and Sora.


End file.
